


Always Alone

by JediintheTwilight



Series: Reylo Poetry [4]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: DYAD, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediintheTwilight/pseuds/JediintheTwilight
Summary: People say that Rey never grieved. I say that she grieved every day for the rest of her life. She just never let anyone know how much she was hurting.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908139
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Always Alone

**Author's Note:**

> People say that Rey never grieved. I say that she grieved every day for the rest of her life. She just never let anyone know how much she was hurting.

Always Alone

I smile each day  
So no one can tell  
Inside I’m living  
My own personal hell

Half of me missing  
Torn from my side  
Pain never ending  
There’s nowhere to hide 

In the dark  
I call you name  
Without you here  
Life won’t be the same

The hole in my heart  
Making itself known  
Even with others  
I’m always alone

You completed me  
Made me feel whole  
How can I live  
Without half my soul

Always alone  
The years crawl by  
Waiting to join you  
On the day that I die


End file.
